dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The DC/Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel/DC Cinematic Universe is an animated universe of films and television shows based on both DC Comics and Marvel Comics. The two companies worked on their own characters but made sure to make them work in the same universe. History Prehistory The Malthusans, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Universe. In time, they discovered the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and succeeded in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Malthusan scientist Krona observed the beginning of the universe, but his machine was struck by energy which caused the universe to "be born old". Krona was sentenced to existence as an energy life form. The Male Malthusans dedicated themselves to combating evil where it rose, becoming the Oans. Following a battle with Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear, the Oans believed that it would be best to suppress emotions, lest they interfere with their judgement. The females declared that a life without love is blasphemy and departed Oa, becoming the Zamarons. The Oans eventually created the Manhunters to patrol the universe. Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Oans decide that a sentient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. A group of Oans favoring a more proactive approach depart, eventually becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remain become the Guardians of the Universe. After a short lived force called the Halla, the Guardians form the Green Lantern Corps. Atlantis and Lemuria existed as the most advanced civilizations known on ancient Earth and waged war against each other. This war annihilated the two empires, leaving some survivors such as the criminal Namor. The Inhumans also existed at the time and remained hidden from human society in their city Attilan in the Himalayas until the present. Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. In 1200 BCE a convocation formed in the palace of Zeus on Mount Olympus. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt petitioned Zeus to create a new race of warrior women, a race that would help to lead mankind back towards faithful worship of the Gods. Ares, the God of War, believed this plan to be pitiful and would only serve to weaken the vitality of the Gods. Zeus had no interest in the idea at all and left the chamber, allowing the other Gods to decide the issue amongst themselves. Artemis addressed Zeus' wife Hera and asked for her blessing in this endeavor. Hera warned her to tread lightly and to never again ask her to take sides against her husband. Artemis gathered several Gods sympathetic to her cause together including Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. Without Zeus' knowledge, they booked passage across the River Styx to the Cavern of Souls. The Cavern of Souls represented the womb of Gaea the Earth-Mother and was a swirling maelstrom of disembodied spirits. The Gods pooled their resources, extracting the souls and reincarnating them on Earth. On the shores of Greece and the Aegean Sea, the spirit light of thousands of women were reborn as a warrior race of Amazons. Athena addressed these newly born Amazons and told them that they were a chosen race, born to lead humanity in the ways of virtue. Athena selected Hippolyte to serve as Queen of the Amazons, with her sister Antiope acting at her side. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, forged them a great city and the Amazons lived in prosperity for centuries. The man who would be known as Ra's al Ghul is born to a tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in Arabia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from China. Ra's is interested in science from an early age. Unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandons his tribe to live in the city, where he can conduct his scientific research. He becomes a physician and marries a woman named Sora, the love of his life. He eventually discovers a naturally occurring solution known as a Lazarus Pit, which he uses to heal a dying prince. However, the prince is driven insane and kills Sora, while the king blames Ra's for the murder and buries him alive. Freed by the son of a former patient, Ra's reunites his tribe and they massacre the city, killing the king and his son. Ra's then takes his name and forms the organization known as the Demon, intent on keeping balance between man and nature. 20th Century The United States government, under President Franklin Roosevelt, sought to create super-soldiers in the war effort. The Soldier, Nicholas Fury was captured and experimented on for this project. He was sent to New York to join other African-American test subjects for an experiment known as Project Rebirth.Fury was the first successful super soldier that came out of Project Rebirth. Afterwards he used his inhuman strength to break out of the facility and free the other test subjects. With the success of Nicholas Fury, Project Rebirth finally chose a young and weak boy by the name of Steven Rogers, who became Captain America. In the year 1940 the crime fighting group, The Justice Society of America was formed. It's membership comprising of Green Lantern (Alan Scott), The Flash (Jay Garrick), Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson), Wildcat (Ted Grant) and Sandman (Wesley Dodds). Eventually Captain America joined their ranks. By 1945, The Justice Society of America were part of an operation assaulting a Nazi missile complex in Iceland, which held a hydrogen-nuclear missile. Captain America sabotaged the missile, which was targeted at Washington, while it was taking off, and was sent into a 60-year coma in suspended animation after the destruction of the missile plunged him into the arctic sea. The Justice Society eventually disbanded in 1951. The mutant child of two scientists that worked for Weapon X, freed Mutant X (James Howlett) and killed his mother and other Weapon X agents for what they had done to mutants. Erik left and sought out another fellow mutant, Charles Xavier. Erik proposed that they start a brotherhood formed by mutants to protect their own kind and create new lives away from the reach of mankind. Charles was later convinced by Erik's plan and the two then left their human wives and began gathering other mutants from around the world. As they traveled across an unknown land, Charles, Erik, and his children Wanda and Pietro crash-landed in the Savage Land where they met a clan of humans. Among them were the young Ka-Zar and Shanna. Charles and Erik found this strange land ideal to their purposes and the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy established a secret settlement in the Savage Land. Months later, Charles grew disillusioned with the settlement as Erik grew increasingly more radical and tyrannical, and after Charles failed to lead an uprising against Erik, he attempted to flee but was stabbed by him in the spine with a metal spike. This left Charles paralyzed, but he still managed to escape the island. Weeks later, Ka-Zar and Shanna's tribes were slaughtered by Erik, now calling himself Magneto, in order to make the Savage Land a place for mutants only. In 1977 a high ranking scientist on Krypton. Jor-El was a member of the ancient and noble House of El. one of Krypton's five ruling families. Over the course of his life. he created many scientific wonders that brought peace and prosperity to all Kryptonians. Jor-El was one of the few members of the scientist caste who learned the Planet-Eater Galactus is approaching. Jor-El and his colleagues warned the ruling council of their findings but it was already too late. Determined not to let his people's culture die, Jor and his wife, Lara, placed their infant son, Kal-El, into a prototype rocket Jor had built, etching lessons on Krypton's culture and history onto the very molecules of the ship. Before it's destruction, Brainiac collected all of Krypton's knowledge and took the City of Kandor. He then left to collect all the knowledge in the galaxy. Jor and Lara launched the rocket just as Galactus arrives. Jor's last moment with his wife were spent watching the rocket soar away toward a small out of the way planet orbiting a yellow star and populated by a race of beings indistinguishable in outward appearance from Kryptonians. 15 year old Kara Zor-El was also sent to Earth by her parents however her ship took a different route and she was placed in suspended animation. Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Kane. Bruce had a very normal life until his parents were murdered by a mugger and he was left in the care of his butler and ex-royal marine Alfred Pennyworth. Fueled by the loss of his parents, Bruce began training in martial arts and sword-fighting. After he learned the truth about Joe Chill, Bruce began travelling the world, learning the arts of stunt-driving, invention and intimidation. Nicholas Fury gathered the best genetic engineers in an attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum as a preventive measure for the next generation of warfare, being Bruce Banner was one of the gifted scientist. Bruce thought he had perfected the serum but didn't share his findings as he thought he would never receive proper credit. Despite warnings against self-experimentation, Bruce tested the serum upon himself and mutated into the Hulk. He destroyed the laboratory and heavily wounded Mary and Richard Parker in the process. After realizing what he had done, he reverted back into his human form and was arrested by S.H.I.E.LD. 21st Century By the 21st Century, Mutants were widely known and feared by the public due in part to the actions of Magneto and his Brotherhood's terrorist attacks on the human populace. This lead to the government commissioning the creation of the Sentinels, mutant hunting robots. The government-sponsored Sentinels began tracking and killing mutants. Young Bobby Drake ran away from his family in New York to protect them, fearing that the Sentinels would kill him and/or his family if it was discovered that he was a mutant. On their first mission, the X-Men found Bobby alone and scared on a bus in downtown New York City. Before the X-Men could offer Bobby a place alongside them at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a group of Sentinels attacked. Just as a decapitated Sentinel was toppling over onto a group of innocent bystanders, Bobby took action and froze the robot in mid-fall, saving the bystanders below. Bobby's heroic act, however, didn't stop the bystanders from hurling glass bottles and bricks at Bobby, the "mutie freak." Magneto assigned his elite assassin Logan to infiltrate the X-Men and assassinate Professor Xavier. He was accepted into their ranks, and quickly seduced Jean Grey in order to further entrench himself within the team. However, Wolverine accidentally fell in love with Jean, and was devastated when she left him upon discovering his connection to the Brotherhood. Wolverine eventually betrayed Magneto, abandoning his initial mission and truly joined the X-Men after coming to understand and believe in Xavier's cause. The Professor entered Magneto's mind and turned him into an incredibly powerful electromagnet, which attracted all the Sentinel parts that littered Washington. Using his telekinesis, the Professor shunted Magneto into Earth's atmosphere and exploded the ball of metal, seemingly killing him.. Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of study and training with his body and mind developed to perfection. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. Wayne's tactics to oppose crime as a vigilante at night proved successful leading him to become an urban legend in Gotham City. He would reveal himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt figures in Gotham City promising them all that their reigns on the city would eventually end. Wayne's first ally is assistant district attorney Harvey Dent. Most of the Gotham City Police Department is sent in force to capture him. He gained his most powerful ally when he met police lieutenant James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. The two developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to. Clark Kent was summoned by the memory crystal from the ship that carried him to Earth to construct a Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic Circle, where he discovered his true origin as a Kryptonian, his true name, and the nature of his abilities. In his early thirties, Clark became a reporter for the Daily Planet and became Superman, meeting fellow reporter Lois Lane whom he fell in love with. He also encountered Lex Luthor, who became his main adversary. The early 21st century also saw the rise of many new superheroes, often as a result of accidents grating them superpowers. Peter Parker was one of these individuals, receiving superpowers after being bitten by a genetically modified spider on a class trip to an Oscorp facility. The spider itself had been created as part of Oscorps military contract to replicate the super soldier serum. The Flash was another example, gaining his abilities when a bolt of lightning crashed through his lab's window, striking him in the chest, also causing him to drop the chemical vials he was carrying and dousing himself. After a long comatose period, Barry woke with super-speed abilities. Barry decided to take on a symbol for himself, and fight for good. He created the ring that held his specially designed costume, and became known as the Flash, the fastest man alive. The President of the United States approves a new defense budget creating an elite group to combat the growing risk of the U.S. being attacked by supervillains. General Nicholas Fury and Colonel Steve Trevor are chosen as the liaisons between the US Government and the new group. The first members are Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), The Flash (Barry Allen) and Aquaman (Arthur Curry).This group is named The Justice League. A Short time after the creation of the Justice League a silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. A member of the Green Lantern Corp (Hal Jordan) battles the being known as the Silver Surfer, ending with a draw. The Green Lantern goes to The Justice League, warning them of the arrival of a monstrous being named Galactus. When Galactus arrives the Justice League battle both him and the Silver Surfer, The Surfer eventually defecting to the side of the Justice League. After the defeat of Galactus the Green Lantern officially joined the Justice League, The Silver Surfer left the planet. New Age of Superheroes Tony Stark’s revolutionary ideas made Stark Industries one of the most profitable and thriving businesses on the planet. When he began planning to raise an ancient Chinese city from the ground he irked the company’s board of directors for offering this expensive service free of charge. The idea also caused protests from a group of supposed Chinese terrorists called The Jade Dragons as they believed resurrecting the ancient city would fulfil an ancient prophecy that foretold the return of The Mandarin, the emperor of China's darkest and most violent dynasty. Upon travelling to China, Tony was attacked on his way to the ruins and was critically injured in an explosion that greatly damaged his heart. Saved by his captures and placed in a machine created by Lee Cheen which acted as a pacemaker. After he and Rhodie managed to streamline it, Lee Cheen told Tony of the prophecy and the impending return of The Mandarin and Wong Chu killed him out of spite, in an attempt to inspire Tony to work quicker to destroy the foundations which raised the fallen city. After initially complying with the Jade Dragon’s request, Tony and Rhodie instead began creating a suit of armour from which they could attempt to escape there captures clutches. With help from Li Mei, Tony donned his armour and he and Rhodie escaped and flew back to their plane. Upon landing on American soil they were promptly arrested for selling arms to ‘Chinese terrorists’ The Jade Dragons before they managed to escape from the S.H.I.EL.D agents. With a little help from Pepper, Tony and Rhodie managed to sneak back into Tony’s private lab in which he revealed that the armor wasn’t something he devised in China, he had a full Hall Of Armour, a vast arsenal of armours designed for every need – space travel, deep sea travel etc. He then jetted off to stop The Elementals from reclaiming The Mandarin’s rings and resurrecting The Mandarin. He managed to defeat all but one of The Elemental’s before returning to Stark Industries without the rings. He then met up with Li Mei again and travelled with her back to China, finally managing to defeat the last Elemental Warrior. To his horror, he then learned that Li Mei was the final part of the prophecy and that her body would be used as a vessel for The Mandarin to return. He then thought The Mandarin’s dragon whilst Li Mei resurrected the villain. He attempted to get through to Li Mei and tell her that she didn’t have to fulfil the prophecy but it was too late. Upon The Mandarin’s defeat, Li Mei too passed away. He returned to Stark Enterprises and revealed that he was now the majority shareholder. After handing the reigns of the company over to his Father, they agreed to work together and fired the board of directors. Dick Grayson was a twelve-year-old circus acrobat, the youngest of a family act called The Flying Graysons of The Haley Circus. Dick joined the act at a very young age, having been trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, he overheard "Boss" Tony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Young Dick felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time. Shortly after the tragedy, Dick was placed in an uncaring juvenile services system, on the grounds that social services were full. He got beaten up by a number of the inmates, and he was later sent to a Catholic orphanage. Bruce Wayne rescued Dick by adopting him as his ward, because the boy did not want to replace his deceased father with the billionaire. Frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death, Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own - only to stumble into Batman, who was also investigating the murder. When Dick returned to the circus, he was confronted by Zucco's business associate, Eddie Skeevers who nearly killed Grayson, but Dick was saved thanks to Batman's intervention. After waking up in the Batcave, he is shocked to learn that Bruce is really the Batman. They succeed in revealing Zucco's complicity, but he supposedly dies of a heart attack before his arrest. Seeing a reflection of himself in Dick; that he could temper compassion with a thirst for justice, Batman made the young orphan the offer of a lifetime; the chance to become his crime-fighting partner. Dick chose the name Robin, and his training began. Dick's first mission alongside the Dark Knight involved battling The Hangman in Gotham's sewers, and then Two-Face and the rest of Batman's Rogues Gallery at the Batcave. They swore an oath late that night that they would fight together against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness. Batman had realized for the first time that he did not have to be alone in his crusade. Robin's origin had a typological connection to Batman's in that both witnessed the crime-related deaths of their parents, creating an urge to battle the criminal underworld. This provided a bond and understanding between the two. Bruce taught Dick fighting techniques and detective skills for a grueling 6 months. Finally, Dick had to pass a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham for one night - from sunset to sunrise - without any outside help. Dick succeeded, simultaneously bringing Gotham gangster Joe Minette to justice. Dick took to the streets as Batman's full-fledged partner in crime-fighting: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Thor once believed himself to be a psychiatric male nurse called Thorlief Golmen, until he suffered a nervous breakdown before his 30th birthday. The Dome. in Brussels, was trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America, much like the Americans, with luck, They opted to go the Bio-Mechanical route instead and created a harness and power-belt that provided the wearer with the abilities of flight, super strength and limited invulnerability. The test subject, Thor, still believing himself to be Thorlief Golmen, was fitted with the suit. However during the testing process he started ranting about how he now believed he was actually the God of Thunder, Thor. He was institutionalized and the delusions worsened. Dr. Donald Blake was called on by Professor James Braddock, chief of the Dome, to help with Thorlief. After giving him an MRI scan, Blake discovered that Thorlief was not making things up: He was remembering. Professor Braddock had concerns about Thorlief's suitability, but ultimately was convinced to go on. The team working on the harness made several modifications to the suit using inspiration from Thorlief's rantings, adding weather control and teleportation to the Harness and Belt. The only problem was how to include the power source. It was Thor himself who suggested nesting it inside a Hammer, which fit nicely into the Norse Iconography the suit now had. The Justice League was expanded, allowing more heroes to join their ranks. Two of these heroes being The Batman and Martian Manhunter. Within the League another group was created. They were named the Avengers. Nicholas Fury became their liaison, leaving Steve Trevor alone to work with the Justice League. The First Avengers are Hank Pym (Giant-Man), his wife Janet (Wasp), and Tony Stark (Iron Man). Bruce Banner was made the new science director, attempting to duplicate the super soldier serum. Finding the body of Captain America, they examined it hoping to at least gain a sample of the serum; instead, Steve Rogers was revived. Thor also agreed to join the team, The team later entered their first mission in battling an enraged Hulk in New York City, and successfully subdued him. Later the former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver joined in the ranks of the Avengers along with Black Widow. The team found themselves in humanity's old war against the alien race, the Chitauri, in which they successfully saved the Earth and the Solar System from a Chitauri super-bomb. After the defeat of the Chitauri, the Avengers were immediately praised as heroes to the world. Dick Grayson went off on his own and began using the name Nightwing. He joined the Justice League-made team The Teen Titans. Other members of the Titans being Raven (Rachel Roth), Changeling (Garfield Logan), Starfire (Koriand'r) and Cyborg (Vic Stone). Cast Justin Gross: Captain America Geoff Pierson: The Flash (Jay Garrick) Tim Daly: The Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Kevin Conroy: The Batman Bryan Cranston: Commissioner Gordon Tara Strong: Batgirl, Harley Quinn Evan Sabara: Robin I Neil Patrick Harris: Nightwing, Batman II Alexander Martella: Robin II Vincent Martella: Robin II (Teen) Jensen Ackles: Red Hood Cameron Bowen: Robin III Alan Tudyk: Superman Christopher Gorham: The Flash (Barry Allen) Nathan Fillion: The Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Michelle Monaghan: Wonder Woman George Newbern: Steve Trevor Andre Ware: Nicholas Fury Marc Worden: Iron Man Dave Boat: Thor Olivia D'abo: Natasha Romanoff Nan NcNamara: Dr. Betty Ross Michael Massee: Dr. Bruce Banner Nolan North: Ant Man, Deadpool Grey DeLisle: The Wasp Mark Hamill: The Joker, Hobgoblin Films Stage One Captain America: The Sentinel of Liberty (2016) The Justice Society of America (2016) Batman: The Dark Knight (2017) Superman: The Man of Steel (2017) The Flash (2018) The Green Lantern (2018) Dr. Strange (2018) Wonder Woman (2018) The Justice League (2019) Stage Two The Invincible Iron Man (2019) Batman & Robin (2019) Aquaman (2019) Thor: The God of Thunder (2020) Supergirl (2020) The Avengers (2021) Stage Three Batman: Second Son (2021) The Amazing Spider-Man (2022) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2022) TV Shows/Miniseries' The X-Men (2016) The Fantastic Four (2016) Teen Titans (2021) Category:DC/Marvel Cinematic Universe